Su padre, siempre tendría el nombre de Orión nunca el de Charlus
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: por que en aquel momento Sirius tuvo una única certeza, que su padre siempre tendria el nombre Orión nunca el de Charlus


_Todo pertenece a J.K. R._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Su padre, siempre tendría el nombre de Orión nunca el de Charlus_

Realmente no sabía que hacia allí luego de tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera entendía muy bien porque durante aquella noche había caminado hacia las puertas de aquel panteón, una vez que todos se hubieron marchado. Cuando él joven que fue años atrás, jamás lo hubiera hecho ni en sus más locos sueños.

Pero... el sabía que su amigo siempre, aunque quisiera negadlo sería un Black toda su vida y el hombre que allí yacía siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón. Uno que ni siquiera, su propio padre podría ocupar. Porque uno no escoge a sus padres, por más de que Sirius saliera de allí y dijera lo contrario haciendo como que aquello jamás pasó. Pues al fin y al cabo, el tenia la certeza de que un sentimiento muy fuerte debió haberlo impulsado a hacer lo que hacía en aquel momento. Pero no era quien para juzgarlo. Pues sabía que su hermano se llamaría Regulus no James y su padre, siempre tendría el nombre de Orión nunca el de Charlus, aunque él quisiera admitir algo diferente.

* * *

Debía de estar loco para hacer algo como aquello.

Mil veces había sopesado esa posibilidad en su memoria y otras mil había decidido lo contrario. Más sin embargo sabía que el destino era caprichoso y ese día, ese maldito día sus pies y todo su cuerpo lo habían traicionado guiándolo a aquel lugar donde él se habría prometido no volver.

O lo quería realmente. Bueno eso quedaría para pensarlo con más calma en su apartamento, james no tendría porque saberlo.

El caso era que de algo podía estar seguro y era no otra cosa que el simple y descolo cante hecho que desde el momento en el cual abrió el profeta de el día anterior, todo se puso de cabeza y la cruda realidad lo golpeo, cual si hubiera vivido en un mundo de fantasía todos esos años, sin que nada mas le importara su estúpido ego. Ajeno a todo y a todos los que en verdad importaban

Sin embargo el en el fondo de su corazón era seria plenamente consciente de porque se encontraba allí aquella noche, estático frente a aquella lapida, esperando quizás con aquella rosa en las manos, que su madre apareciera en aquel momento y empezara a gritarle y a blasfemar en su contra diciendo:

_-"Como es que te atreves a venir aquí luego de lo que has hecho no eres digno de este lugar, traidor…."_ -.Y otro montón de cosas que sería lo más idóneo no recordarlas en aquel momento ni tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, ya que por una perra vez las merecía a todas ellas.

Pues él le fallo. No a ella sino a él.

Aquel que le dio su nombre al nacer, que le regalo su primera escoba apenas pudo andar y su segunda que todavía lo acompañaba desde aquel día que la vio en el escaparate de la tienda en el callejón Diagón. Que había visto todos sus partidos de Quiditch, muchas veces agazapado entre los padres en una esquina de las gradas con la mirada fija en él todo el tiempo mostrándole orgullo cada vez que le hacía morder el polvo a los Hufflepuff y a los Ravenclaw y riéndose muchas veces de forma casi imperceptible cuando Regulus era objeto de aquello mismo. Que lo observo partir de su hogar con una mirada de orgullo herido pero a la vez velada de pena no sin permitirle atisbar por un mínimo segundo una pequeña lagrima descansando en su ojo derecho Que todos los años sin falta había ido al Anden a verlo subir y bajar de ese tren y desde que vivía con los Potter se detenía hasta a veces sin excusa alegando que tenía que hablar con el padre de james de algo importante, sin irse hasta que lo veía con los dos pies fuera o dentro de la maquina que descansaba en las vías sin dejar de mirarlo todo el tiempo.

Y aunque al principio pensó que lo hacía por su hermano, con el correr del tiempo cayó en la cuenta de que todo aquello lo tenía a él como fin último.

Aunque si le hubiera preguntado aquel hombre lo hubiera negado mil veces, y de eso estaba seguro, pues el orgullo de un Black lo era todo y su padre era tan orgulloso como su persona.

Y él sabía que era por eso que estaba allí esa noche arrodillado frente a esa lapida, con la cabeza abaja para que su amigo no se percatara de las lagrimas que cual serpientes traicioneras se escurrían de sus ojos. Llorando por un hombre por el cual años atrás jamás pensó que lloraría y seria el padre de su amigo el que se llevaría esas lagrimas y aquella rosa que reposaba ahora en esa lapida

Sin embargo el en lo más profundo de su corazón aunque lo desestimara sabía perfectamente que solo aquel hombre y ninguno mas podría ocupar el lugar de padre ya que, su hermano se llamaría Regulus no James y su padre, siempre tendría el nombre de Orión nunca el de Charlus, aunque él quisiera admitir algo diferente.


End file.
